University
Levels University Level 1.png|Level 1 IMG_4558.PNG|Level 2 University Level 3.png|Level 3 University Level 4.PNG|Level 4 University Level 5.PNG|Level 5 University6.png|Level 6 General Information * The University is an Economic Building where players can research Great Leaders to help their town and military for a price of Food or Gold and a few citizens. * Technology's citizen requirements vary for each Great Leader and technology. * For most technologies, the technology prices and time increase as you research each level of it. * You can research more than one technology at the same time but only one per leader at a time. * It takes four citizens to build and upgrade the University. Statistics Building statistics : Great Leaders' Statistics Mansa Musa "The Mali Empire was the premier power in West Africa during the 13th and 14th centuries. Its control over the region's abundant gold and salt mines brought in tremendous wealth, allowing it to maintain a sophisticated military and become one of the largest states in the world. The most renowned Malian ruler was Musa Keita I, better known as Mansa Musa (mansa means 'king' in the Mandinka language). He took power around 1310 after Abu Bakr II gave up the throne in order to lead an expedition of 2,000 ships into the Atlantic. Since his predecessor never returned, Musa became the permanent emperor. In 1324, Musa undertook a great journey of his own; his famous hajj, or pilgrimage to Mecca. Thousands of servants, slaves, and other followers accompanied him, carrying the unfathomable wealth of Mali with them. Musa donated these riches to poor people he met on the streets of the cities he visited, especially Cairo and Alexandria. He gave away so much gold in Egypt that his price became massively inflated for over a decade." On his return trip, Musa visited Muslim states in North Africa to promote ties of trade and diplomacy. He also recruited architects and scholars and commissioned them to build great mosques, palaces and madrasas beck in Mali, including the renowned Sankore University in Timbuktu. Already legendary for its wealth, the West African empire soon became a famous center for learning and culture throughout the Islamic world. Musa is remembered as a pious Muslim, a skillful administrator, and an able conqueror. He added a number of territories to his empire by both peaceful and military means, including the cities of Gao and Timbuktu. The latter became a vibrant hub for trade and education under his patronage. His hajj cemented his place in history, literally putting Mali on the map in places as distant as Europe and the Middle East. He is now considered one of the greatest rulers of medieval Africa." : Chief Hiawatha "The figure of Hiawatha is shrouded in legend. He was a charismatic chief of either the Onondaga or the Mohawk nation who most likely lived sometime between 1400-1600, though a date as early as the 12th century is possible. Working with a prophet known as the Great Peacemaker, Hiawatha persuaded five feuding tribes to come together and form the Haudenosaunee, or Iroquois Confederacy. The Iroquois soon established themselves as the greatest political power in what is now the northeastern United States. Iroquois society was matrilineal and had a complex government structure that most likely helped inspire the U.S. Constitution. Through their superior organization, they were able to consistently defeat larger enemies, and were also the only Native American tribe to maintain a sustained balance of power with European colonists. The Hiawatha belt embodies the legacy of the great chief. Made of wampum (shell beads that represented authority and were used as a form of gift exchange) the belt depicts an unbroken line connecting a tree-shaped figure and four rectangles. The shapes are the five tribes laid out from west to east: Seneca, Cayuga, Onondaga, Oneida, and Mohawk. The line shows the bond of the confederacy but does not pass directly through the figures, illustrating how each tribe maintains its own distinct identity." : Amelia Earhart "Amelia Earhart (1897-1937) was a pioneering American aviator. She began making a name for herself in 1922 when she flew at an altitude of 14,000 feet, a new women's record at the time. Financial hardships soon forced her to sell her plane, but by 1928 she was a local celebrity. That year, she achieved worldwide fame by becoming the first woman to cross the Atlantic Ocean by air. However, because she only maintained the flight log rather than piloting the plane across the ocean herself, Earhart felt dissatisfied. She wanted to be recognized as a legitimate aviator in her own right. In 1932, she made headlines again by repeating her earlier feat of crossing the Atlantic, but this time flying solo - the first woman to do so. She also set a number of speed records and established several new aerial routes. For example, she was the first person to fly from Hawaii to the U.S. mainland and from Los Angeles to Mexico City. When she was on the ground, she used her fame to promote feminist causes, in particular women's aviation. Earhart wrote articles, gave lectures, and befriended the like-minded Eleanor Roosevelt. She also helped found and lead a new airline as well as a female pilots' association called the Ninety Nines. In 1937, she pursued her most daring ambition: to become the first person to fly around the world at the equator. After an unsuccessful attempt at heading west, she set out eastward from Oakland, California on May 20th in her Lockheed Electra. Her only companion was the experienced navigator Fred Noonan. On July 2nd, she embarked on the longest and most difficult leg of the journey, from New Guinea to a small island in the Pacific called Howland Island. She never arrived. Despite an intensive U.S. Navy search-and-rescue mission and multiple expeditions since then, Earhart's remains were never found. The general consensus is that she crashed and died at sea. Of the many alternative theories, the one that is best supported is that she make it to Gardner Island some 400 miles away and perished there. Whatever the truth may be, her mysterious disappearance, bold achievements, and pioneering spirit have made her a feminist icon and perhaps the most famous pilot in history." : Leonardo da Vinci "Leonardo da Vinci was born in 1452 to humble parents in a small village in Tuscany, Italy. He received only basic formal education before apprenticing at the age of fourteen to the artist and sculptor Verrocchio in Florence (the greatest cultural center of the Renaissance). In 1482, he began his career as an artist and engineer at the courts of Milan, Rome, Venice, and other major Italian city-states. Eventually he was invited to work in France, where he died in 1519. Like his contemporaries, Leonardo saw no reason to separate art from science, and his talent in both was staggering. He painted the Mona Lisa - likely the most famous work of art ever created - as well as the Last Supper, and other masterpieces. His mechanical sketches included apparent drawings of submarines, helicopters, tanks, and bicycles, none of which would be invented for centuries. He also left copious observations on a wide range of scientific fields, including; anatomy, optics, architecture, geology, botany, and more. Reportedly, he was even a skilled musician. Perhaps due to the vast span of his interests, his actual accomplishments in any given field are surprisingly limited. One of the most famous painters of all time, he created fewer than two dozen paintings. A legendary inventor, most of his designs could not be constructed in his lifetime due to material or financial limitations. This has not dampened his legacy. As a universal genius, the epitome of the 'Renaissance man,' Leonardo has arguably no equal in history." : Catherine the Great "Empress Catherine the Great ruled Russia from 1762 to 1796. A minor German princess by birth, she assumed the throne after staging a coup against her husband Peter III. Unlike her German husband, Catherine embrace her adopted homeland of Russia - and her subjects loved her for it. Catherine considered herself a member of the Enlightenment. Early in her reign she wrote the Instruction, a tract that was supposed to form the basis for a modern constitution. In particular, she wanted to free to serfs, the peasant class who were not free to leave their farms and were essentially owned by their landlords. The Russian nobles had other ideas. They made it clear that the Instruction would go nowhere, Frustrated at home, Catherine turned to foreign affairs to increase Russia's prestige. She waged a successful war against the Ottoman Empire and seized territory in three partitions in Poland over her lifetime. Catherine's reign is now thought of as the golden age of imperial Russia. She expanded her borders, constructed new towns, encouraged trade, and reorganized the system of provincial administration. Culturally, she built on the legacy of Peter the Great, who - fifty years prior - had transformed Russia from a backwater country into a center of arts and literature. On the negative side, she failed to improve the lives of the serfs who comprised the vast majority of her subjects. She also neglected her son and heir, Paul, which did not make for a smooth succession. Nevertheless, for her many successes she is considered one of the greatest rulers in the history of Russia." : King Sejong "Sejong the Great was the fourth king of Korea's Joseon Dynasty, ruling from 1418-1450. Though born third out of four sons, his father chose him as successor due to his eminent intellectual abilities. Sejong's Neo-Confucian beliefs compelled him to rule for the benefit of the people, not just for himself or a small group of elites. For example, he prohibited brutal punishments and established a grain reserve for public relief in times of famine. His greatest contribution to Korean society was the Hangul alphabet. He invented it alongside members of the 'Hall of Worthies,' a scholarly council he created to act as advisers and historians. Korean had traditionally been written in Chinese characters that took years to learn, which mostly limited literacy to upper class men. The new alphabet was explicitly meant to enable all of Sejong's people to learn to read and write. Both noble women and commoners soon became literate, quite unusual for a pre-modern society. Korean is still written in Hangul to this day. Sejong oversaw many other technological advancements, including improvements to printing, clocks navigation and more. He also introduced gunpowder weapons like mortars and fire lances, and his navy crushed the fearsome Wako pirates who had strangled trade with Japan. While his legacy is somewhat marred by a messy succession, overall his benevolent rule and achievements in science, culture and warfare have led him to be considered a model ruler." : Sultan Saladin "Saladin was born to a prominent Kurdish family in 1138. After graduating from a military academy, he accompanied his uncle on several campaigns, including the conquest of Egypt in 1169. He succeeded his uncle as vizier there and began consolidating a personal power base. Saladin all but revolted against his mentor and overlord Our al-Din, who planned to depose his unruly subject by force but suddenly died in 1174. The Kurdish general seized Nur al-Din's lands and was recognized as sultan of Egypt and Syria by the Abbasid Caliphate the following year. Saladin spent the next decade uniting Muslim territories under his rule by both diplomatic and military means. Since the First Crusade, a number of Crusader kingdoms had held territory in the Holy Land with Jerusalem as their symbolic heart. Saladin's great goal was to recapture the holy city and expel the Crusaders. He lured the bulk of their forces into a trap, crushing them at the Battle of Hattin, then swept through Christian-held territory and reduced them to just a few strongholds. Christendom responded with the Third Crusade, during which Saladin narrowly fought off the armies of Richard the Loinheart of England and Philip Augustus of France. The resulting treaty achnowledged Muslim control of Jerusalem, but permitted Christian pilgrims to enter the city. Exhuasted from the campaign, Saladin died in 1193, soon after Richard's departure. In both the West and the Muslim world, Saladin is legendary not only for his military accomplishments but also or his chivalry. After the Battle of Hattin, he spared the life of the captive King Guy of Jerusalem saying, 'Kings do not kill kings.' When he retook the holy city, he ordered the Christian non-combatants spared - despite the horrific massacre inflicted there by the conquering Crusaders a century before. He and Richard shared mutual respect for each other's bravery and generalship; allegedly he even sent a replacement horse after the English king's was killed in battle. For his immaculate conduct and skill at arms, Saladin remains a universally respected figure and a hero to Kurds, Arabs, and Muslims across the world." : Suleiman the Magnificent "Suleiman I was the sultan of the Ottoman Empire from 1520-1566. The only surviving son of Selim I, he was brought up at Topkapi Palace in Istanbul. Upon taking the throne, he immediately began expanding his empire. He ousted the Knights Hospitaller from Rhodes in an impressive naval siege, then permanently destroyed the power of the Hungarian kingdom at the battle of Mohacs. Bad weather halted further advances into Europe, stopping attempts at Vienna in 1529 and 1532. Undaunted, he turned east and won territory from the Safavid dynasty in Persia. After a long and glorious reign, he died on campaign in Hungary at the age of 71. His conquests relied on a modern army with state-of-the-art artillery and elite gunner infantry called Janissaries. Though the Ottomans had traditionally been a land-based empire, Suleiman's fleets made their presence felt from the Western Mediterranean to the coast of India. The extent of his reach inspired the French king to form an alliance with him in order to contain the house of Habsburg in Austria and Spain. Despite European outrage at France joining with a Muslim empire, the alliance lasted for centuries - up until the time of Napoleon. Suleiman is known as 'the Magnificent' in the West for the size, power, and wealth of his realm. His own people, the Turks, remember him as 'the Lawgiver' for his modernization of the legal codes and administration. He presided over the Ottoman golden age, during which the empire prospered economically and culturally. A plot himself, Suleiman patronized great artists like the architect Sinan. Under his less-magnificient successors, the empire entered a long, slot decline. But at the end of Suleiman's reign, the Ottoman state had never been stronger." : Trivia * The University is based off the University in Rise of Nations, a game devoloped in 2004 by Big Huge Games; the same creator of DomiNations. Category:Buildings